


The 9 Times Joe Tried to Convince Rachel to Help Him Set Up Cammie and Zach (and the 1 time he succeeded)

by BlackthorneBabe



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zammie, joe is the biggest zammie shipper there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthorneBabe/pseuds/BlackthorneBabe
Summary: Joe spent the entire first semester he was at the Gallagher Academy trying to convince Rachel that he knew a boy Cammie’s age that she should meet and no one can convince me otherwise
Relationships: Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Attempt #1

The headmistresses was sitting at her desk, working as diligently as ever when he walked in. He smiled to himself as he made his way over to her.

Rachel didn't even have to glance up. “So glad you agreed to join us this year, Joseph.” she indicated the seat directly across from her own at her desk.

“You of all people can call me Joe, Rachel,” he said, taking the seat she offered. “Are you ever planning on telling me why this is something you wanted?" Rachel looked up at him then. He raised an eyebrow as she put her pen down and folded her hands in front of her. "Why me?" He went on. "Why now?” Not that he was particularly hellbent on knowing the answer. Rather he was curious to what was going on in that head of hers.

Rachel’s eyes gleamed back at him. “I don't. But I do plan on watching you figure it out.”

Joe bit back a smile. Classic Rachel and her classic games. He let his eyes wander around her office- it was only his second time seeing it. His gaze landed on a family photo of Rachel, Matthew, and-

“Is that her?” He asked, pointing at the photo.

Rachel turned her chair and smiled. “Yes,” she picked up the frame and brought it closer. “That’s Cammie.”

Joe nodded. "I saw her when I came in." The picture showed the three of them together, all wide smiles. Despite all the things Joe knew Matt had been through by the time he and Rachel had their daughter, he swore the two had the same childlike glow about them. They had the same smile. Matt's damn smile. And Joe could tell that meeting Cameron would make him miss Matt more than he had in years.

God, how did Rachel do it?

After a long silence of neither knowing what to say, Rachel moved to put the picture back in its rightful place. Which Joe noticed was behind a picture of just Rachel and Cameron. He looked at the mother daughter duo in that photo. At how happy they looked even though he knew the missing piece was hiding just over their shoulders. He couldn't linger on that though. He knew it would be better to change the subject.

“So,” he started. “How old is she now?”

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. “She’s fifteen. A sophomore this year.” She answered despite Joe already knowing that.

He nodded anyway. “Right, right. So she'll be in my class.” he busied himself with straightening some objects on her desk that didn’t need it. Rachel remained silent. She always did like to see what the boys would give up if she just let them talk themselves out. “You know, come to think of it, I know a boy her age.” Joe let the sentence sit in the air for a moment before glancing up at Rachel.

The woman in question seemed not to know what to make of the statement. It certainly wasn't what she expected. Her face remained expressionless but she seemed intrigued as she asked, “Oh?”

Joe nodded, going back to adjusting her desk and not meeting her eyes. “Yes. Well, you know I pop into Blackthorne…ever so often.”

Rachel nodded, starting to understand. “Right. Keeping an eye on the old place?”

“You know it started that way but the darnedest thing happened recently." Rachel rolled her eyes at Joe's tone but he continued. "You’ll never guess the student I found there.”

He looked up at Rachel then, his end goal momentarily forgotten. Her brow furrowed. “You’re right. I haven’t the faintest idea who you could be talking about.”

“His name is Zachary. Goode.”

Rachel’s expression turned stony when Joe got to the last name. She didn’t say anything at first. After a moment she cleared her throat. “And how long have you known about that?”

Joe glanced out her office window. “You’re not going to like what I’m about to say.”

“Try me.”

“A few years.”

Rachel’s eyes went wide. “Years? Joseph-!”

“I’ve been keeping tabs on Catherine.” Joe cut her off. “You know that.” Rachel kept her glare on him but gestured for him to go on. “I never in a million years expected to see her with a son. She of all people has no business as a mother. And he's a kid. I highly doubt being her son means he's safe from her. It's likely the opposite."

“Joe…” Rachel narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he replied, leaning back in his seat. “How that boy ended up at Blackthorne is anyone’s guess."

Rachel brought her hand to her forehead, now positive he had something to with it. “And is Blackthorne really a better place for a child than with that woman?”

Joe shrugged. “I turned out fine.” Rachel gave him a disapproving look and he sat back up. “Yes, because there I can keep an eye on him. And for now, that's enough."

“That may prove difficult from your position here.” She reminded him.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” he leaned forward. “How would you feel about an exchange program?”

Rachel laughed. “Joe, you can’t be serious. With Blackthorne?” He nodded. “Oh, yes, I’m sure that would go over well with everyone," She started ticking them off on her fingers. "The board, the faculty, the students-“

“Your sarcasm hurts,” Joe brought a hand to his chest. "And something tells me your student body wouldn't be too opposed to the idea."

Rachel smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. When they settled on him again he knew she saw right through him. “What are you hoping to accomplish with that idea?”

“To show those boys that there are better things and better lives beyond Blackthorne’s walls.” He said, earnestly. He rose from his seat and crossed to the window beside her desk. Night had fallen over their peaceful grounds and he couldn't help but shake his head at it. “And to show these girls who live behind these beautiful gates what the real world will have in store for them.”

Rachel considered what he’d said. He could see her reflection in the glass. Could practically see her wheels turning. She knew he was right.

“They’re two sides of the same coin. I believe they’d be good for each other.”

“Are you talking about Blackthorne and Gallagher?” Rachel asked, turning her chair to fully face him. “Or Cammie and that boy?”

Joe didn’t say anything. Rachel was almost always a move ahead of him. She almost always saw through him.

Rachel rose to her feet, getting Joe to turn to her again. She crossed her arms. “Joe, tell me you are not trying to set my daughter up with Catherine’s son.” Despite how large her office was the two were standing toe-to-toe. It was the closest they'd been in years and Rachel was looking at him like she may put him in a choke hold at any moment.

How some things never change.

“You know ‘set up’ has a lot of different connotations.”

“Joseph-,"

“Rachel,” he raised his hand to place it on her shoulder but seemed to think better of it. He settled for looking in her eyes. “I know. But he’s not his mother. And those boys, not just him, deserve a chance. The same chance you and Matthew gave me.” He didn't know if pulling the Matthew card was too much or if it even counted as pulling a 'card'. Joe hadn't known he was going to say it until he already had.

Rachel studied him, long and hard. Finally, she spoke, “Maybe you should actually meet Cammie first.”

Joe smiled and nodded. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Attempt #1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones not really an attempt but I feel like it’s important to include. Set after Cammie’s mission to get the Dr. Pepper bottle and Joe’s lecture following it.

He didn’t bother waiting for Rachel to ask him to her office. He just showed up. 

Joe didn’t see her upon his entrance. He shut the door behind him and when he faced the interior of her office again there she was. She was gliding in from the adjacent room. And, Joe couldn’t help but notice, the daggers she was shooting his way with her eyes. 

She stood before him and crossed her arms. “I said I couldn’t wait for you to meet my daughter. Not traumatize her.” 

Joe hadn’t made it further than one step into the room. He lifted his hands in hopes of getting her to relax enough to hear him out. Rachel didn’t adjust her stance but she raised her eyebrows. He went ahead and took what he could get. “I had a lesson to teach, Rachel,” he said, sitting on the couch. “So I taught it.” 

Rachel shook her head. “Really? Is that how they do things at Blackthorne?” She said the institutes name as if it were something vile. 

“Yes, it is,” Joe was on his feet, moving towards her in an instant. “And as I tried to point out to you before as much as Blackthorne could use a bit of this school, your academy could also use a little of what they have.” 

“Which part?” She started listing things off on her fingers. “The night drills or the firearms or the-“ 

“The realism Rachel!” Joe hadn’t meant to cut her off. Or raise his voice. He knew better. But he couldn’t stop himself. “Yes, those boys only see the darkest parts of this world but for the most part your girls are walking on sunshine. You live in a castle, away from the things that go bump in the night. This is as fairytale as it gets.” 

“We teach them to be practical.” Rachel defended, her voice stern. 

Joe knew he needed to amend his tone and overall demeanor. He wiped a hand down his face, weary, before continuing. “Yes, in a best case scenario. How often do you find yourself in those on the job?” Rachel said nothing. They both knew the answer. ”I’m sorry if I crossed a line.” 

“With me or my daughter?” 

“Both.” 

Rachel shook her head again. “No you’re not,” she turned her back on him. 

“Rachel, need I remind you that you asked me to take this position? And that I have no formal training in education? You knew what I’d do in this position and you- you were hellbent on me teaching this year,” Joe’s thoughts started coming a mile a minute as he put it together. “This is Cameron’s first semester in covert operations. You wanted me-me specifically-to teach her. Didn’t you?” 

Rachel didn’t turn back around. “I told you, you’d figure it out.” 

“I haven’t figured it all out,” he added. “I’m sure there’s still plenty I should ask you.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned against her desk, looking at him again. “That can wait. Why’d you do it?” 

“I told you, they need more reality.” 

“Joseph, you very well could have traumatized my entire sophomore class. I’m gonna need more than that.” 

“Because these girls are concerned with pass or fail, Rachel. They need to move past that. We’re all well aware that they can pass any and every class they’ll ever take. But the real world doesn’t have grades they can make.” Joe ran a hand through his hair. “Sure, it has assignments they can complete. Jobs to do and missions to accomplish. So I gave them an assignment.” 

“Yes,” Rachel night have been listening but she was clearly tired of Joe’s explanation. “Which Cammie accomplished. So why the punishment?” 

“Rachel,” Joe put his head in both of his hands. “You’re missing the point. That wasn’t a punishment. That was the result.” 

“But she passed-“ 

“The assignment, yes, I know.” Joe locked eyes with her. “At the cost of her entire team. She passed, her friends failed. In a classroom that would be the end result. But I’m not preparing her for a class. She’s already in the class! Now is the time to prepare her for what comes after! There will always be another assignment. There won’t always be a second chance on the same assignment. I know that. But would any of those girls be able to live with themselves if they got to go home from a completed mission knowing their partners never would?” He paused. “I know your daughter wouldn’t.” 

Rachel’s gaze was cold as ice. “What are you trying to do? And don’t say prepare her.” 

“I won’t lie to you, Rachel. Not about this,” he paused before admitting, “I’m trying to scare her.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I know how good of an operative she could be. Between you and Matt? She’s full of potential. You can tell this is the class she’s been waiting for. I’m sure if I was any other teacher I’d love having her as a student. But I’m not. Because I want her to be scared. And I selfishly want this to be the last semester I ever teach her covert operations. I would like nothing more than to have her tell me she wants to waste all that potential and sit behind a research desk.” He locked eyes with Rachel. “Where she’d be safe.” 

Rachel took a deep breath. “This is about Matthew.” 

“Of course it is!” Joe places his hands on Rachel’s shoulders. More for himself than her. Keep him grounded. “So, if this is what she wants then I’ll teach her. I’ll prepare her as best I can. But she needs to know that kind of fear now. Not when it’s too late. And her being Matt’s daughter is not going to make me go easy on her.” 

“You’re going to be harder on her.” Rachel nodded. “I know.” 

Joe searched her face. “Are you okay with that?” 

“I knew what I was asking for when I started this process months ago.” For the first time that night Rachel smiled at him. Joe dropped his hands back down to his sides. “And I knew who I was asking.” 

Joe nodded, smiling back. He looked down at the ground and headed for the door. “She’s going to be able to do both,” he said, stopping in the center of the room. His voice was calmer now but just as certain. “Complete the mission and get everyone out alive. Including herself.” 

“I know. She’s capable.” Rachel paused. “And you’re not going to give her a choice.” 

Joe laughed, a hollow sound. “Partially why I’d like her to have as many allies as possible.” 

“We’ve got an entire sisterhood, Joe.” Rachel reminded him. But when he turned back to face her, a wary look had crossed his face. 

He glanced around the interior of her office as if all the past and present Gallagher girls were lining the walls. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you talking about Blackthorne? Again?” 

“No, I’m talking-,” 

“About that boy.” 

It wasn’t a question. Joe sighed and made his way back to the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together. “Your daughter is good, Rachel. Very good. I’ve seen what both of them can do. I think he’s likely the only person who could ever keep up with her.” 

“We’re not doing this right now.” Rachel held up her hand. 

Joe nodded and got up to leave. He knew when he’d been dismissed. He walked over to the door but stopped short, his hand halfway to the doorknob. “Rachel?” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Do you trust me?” 

Rachel studied him for a moment. “It doesn’t matter if I trust you. It matters if Cammie does.” 

Joe stepped out, knowing he had his work cut out for him with both the Morgan women. 

Rachel sank onto her couch. She would have happily never thought of the Blackthorne Institute again. Joe’s willingness to maintain his ties to that place always surprised her. Even if it was just for appearances sake. She knew that he likely saw himself in some of the current students there. She rolled her eyes. Why, of all of them, he had to pick Catherine’s son was beyond her. Rachel shook the idea Joe managed to worm into her mind away, and left to turn in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this silly headcanon for a while and our wonderful fandom inspired me to write it out. This is the first time I've written in years and I'm having a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy it too! Special shoutout to the individuals that run the blogs averagejoesolomon, cammie-morgan-goode, and maceyjanemchenry on tumblr as well as the rest of the tumblr community. You're the best.


End file.
